Adhesive capsulitis (frozen shoulder) is a clinical syndrome of severe pain and significantly decreased shoulder motion which may occur idiopathically, after trauma or affect patients with diabetes and/or thyroid disorders. The duration of the disorder may be from months to years and severely affect the quality of life. Lengthy physical therapy, sometimes including cortisone injections and/or manipulation under anesthesia and/or shoulder arthroscopy, currently are the standards of orthopedic care. However, more effective therapies are needed.